robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Error2531
I was just playing Roblox Highschool like a normal gamer would when someone called Error2531 joined the game. I thought it was a foolish little kid trying to be intimidating and ridiculed her. It was the biggest mistake a Robloxian could ever make... The day it all began I didn't know she would do what she did. When I made fun of her, I said the following words: "Lol, little kids like Error2531 need to stop trying to intimidate us when they're just foolish." Error2531 had been in the corner of the classroom we were in, facing the wall, still and silent. Almost as though the user had joined the game, walked into the corner and went AFK. However, when I said my cruel little joke, she turned around. I saw she was only wearing black trousers, she had black hair in a ponytail and her skin was pitch black. I was uncertain now. She didn't even have an actual FACE, just a hint of a smile that you can see when you look closely. A mad smile. Almost as though she'd killed someone and lost her mind. I took a step back, and she said, 'yeah, that's right...' But it didn't show up in the text and her voice echoed. She was speaking to me with her actual VOICE, not text. But that's not possible! I sprinted away, typed in the chat that Error2531 was insane, and left. I was breathing extremely quickly, face flushed from nerves. The next 3 days were normal. The best days of my life. 3 days later "So foolish of you..." "Why so mean to lil' old me, when I did nothing to you?" "I'll rip out your soul and feed it to your pet!" All those things she said just went on and on. Eventually I logged off to go to sleep. The next day, I clicked on my account to see everything had changed. Everything but my appearance. My description had been switched to something I couldn't read. Why couldn't I? It looked like it had been scribbled over with a red marker. This Error really WAS an Error. I decided to look deep into ROBLOX and find a game she'd never find me in. There was a game with only 15 people. I joined it, hoping I'd be safe- but I was wrong. Fourteen people were sitting, so I joined them. A girl with black hair, an almost invisible face, no shirt, black trousers, pitch black skin walked on. "One of my followers," She snarled. "Has betrayed me. But he or she won't be deleted." She paused. "You'll all be." I frantically tried to leave the game, but the Leave Game button was... Not gone, but it looked like it had been scribbled over with red marker. "Hayrrior!" "B-But... I'm your most loyal follower...!" "...You and Sirusin will help me delete these traitors." Hayrrior was a blonde, thin girl with a wide smile. Sirusin was dark skinned, blonde haired and wore sunglasses. "Yes, of course, Mistress." "XxDuhItsEvilxX! Get here right now!!!!" A girl with red hair and a playful looking face stood up and walked forward slowly. "I, your Mistress, am sick of you. You are no longer needed for me. OR ROBLOX." Error2531 had an animation nobody had- she slapped XxDuhItsEvilxX round the face and the player instantly changed. She had black hair, pitch black skin- she was just a copy of Error2531. All this went on, and I felt terrible. I was next. "Hmmm... Errorstories." I stepped forward indignantly. "NO!" I typed in furiously. "You won't agree? Well, isn't that cute. You're scared. I think you forgot to do something that could've saved your pathetic ROBLOX account." I tried to stop her, I really did. But she succeeded. My ROBLOX doesn't work anymore. My account just exists. An empty shell. She never got a chance to delete it completely like the others. I spent the next six years wondering what I could've done. Six years later It hit me. I was watching ROBLOX videos, to make up for my account loss. Then I realised what I did wrong. I NEVER CHECKED WHO MADE THAT GAME I LOST MY ACCOUNT ON.